1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for conveying plate-shaped elements—plates, such as (flat-) glass panels, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the conveying of plate-shaped elements such as glass panels, there are a variety of devices. Known are devices that work with rollers and/or conveyor belts or conveyor chains.
A problem with the known conveying devices is ensuring the necessary traction between the element to be conveyed, such as a glass panel, for example, and the conveying means (rollers, conveyer belts, and so forth). Absolutely steady transport is necessary, for example, in the conveying of glass panels in grinding lines, in which the edges are to be ground (trimmed), on the one hand, and in, among others, washing and sealing systems, on the other hand.